


At least it's not our last call

by creativitea



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, long distance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baz was the only one going back, Penny decided to give him the phone her mother had forced her to bring to school earlier this year. She didn't need it now that she wasn't going back, and he would need some way of staying easily in touch with Simon. And vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least it's not our last call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alestercrowleysnow @tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alestercrowleysnow+%40tumblr).



> I listened to 'the missing i wanna do - darwin deez' when I came up with this, and left it for a while. Then this post happened http://aceteatic.tumblr.com/post/133285018991/aleistercrowleysnow-baz-sneaking-a-cell-phone and I got inspired to write a bit more.  
> I eventually got distracted with writing other fics, but it's finally done! 
> 
> And just in case it's not clear, the stuff in the [...]-brackets are texts!
> 
> Also, there's a Fangirl reference in here, because I felt like the quote applies very well to snowbaz.

When Baz was the only one going back, Penny decided to give him the phone her mother had forced her to bring to school earlier this year. She didn't need it now that she wasn't going back, and he would need some way of staying easily in touch with Simon. And vice versa. It made sense for them to be different places, but they needed a way to be together. As a friend of both of them at this point, it wasn't hard to see.  
And it was also the best for her own sanity to make sure Simon could actually talk to Baz. She'd been through his constant nagging about the bloke before. And sure, it would be with love instead of paranoia, but he was still intensely all about Baz.

It really did all make sense now.  
Why Simon had been going on and on about Baz all these years. Why Simon had gotten more protective of Baz. Why Simon would only give his magic the way he did with Baz. (until he gave it up to fill the void that was the humdrum) What the looks they'd given each other were. And simple things like Baz's reflexes whenever she'd hugged him with excitement. (that might have been because he wasn't one to trust easily, but it would make sense if the whole Simon thing was a part of the reason too).  
The tension and obsession wasn't rooted in their destiny, destiny is bullshit, they'd both proven that. After deciding the parts they wanted to play, they'd seemed more natural than they ever had in the roles that had been assigned to them.  
It was the plottwist their story had needed.  
Happily ever after, or even just together ever after, is not cheesy. It’s the noblest, like, the most courageous thing two people can shoot for.  
Especially two people who were supposed to be nemesises.

* * *

 

[Our room feels really empty without you.]  
Watford didn't feel as magic, though being full of it, while Simon's been emptied of magic. Baz almost compared it to how Simon must be feeling without magic, but it felt disrespectful.  
But point was, Simon was still the cause of some emptiness being created.

[I know the feeling. When you were missing, I missed you too. Behind all the paranoia, at least.]  
A lot of the feelings that had been confusing for several years of living together, had made so much sense after christmasbreak. It was frustrating though, finally getting past all that, and then being apart.  
Living together without needing an anathema or a truce is definitely something Simon wanted to experience. He just can't do it at Watford after what happened there.

Simon's wand is still in their room. Looking at it makes Baz sad for him, but he still doesn't have the heart to throw it away either.

* * *

 

[1 new message from Snow] He has to press "S-N-O-W" to unlock his phone, like the lovesick fool he is.  
Baz woke up to a selfie that was terrible enough to be unflattering, even for Simon. It exposed chins the guy didn't even have. His nostrils were big enough to be caves Baz could turn into a bat and hide in. (not that turning into a winged creep was a part of the deal of being a vampire, it was honestly more of a Simon-thing than a Baz one.

This quickly becomes his contactpicture. So each time his boyfriend calls to check up on him (which is often, because he hasn't really settled in London yet), it lights up the phone and Baz's face a little bit.

Another selfie comes later, a bit more flattering (Baz can almost count all the freckles he knows was visible in his face)  
This becomes his background image.

* * *

 

Baz's phone buzzes. [I'm playing "my boyfriend is better than yours" with Penny]

[If joined, I'd win without competition]

[Hah! YOU WISH]

* * *

 

[Like seriously though, Baz's butt in those black skinny jeans IS MY LIFE.]  
[WAIT THIS ISN'T PENNY]

[1 picture of the Baz ass in tight, flattering jeans attached]  
[For you, perv.]

[I just won the "best boyfriend game", thanks.]  
[Guess my new screensaver.]  
[I'm not even sorry.]

* * *

 

Just after Baz has finished getting ready for bed a few hours too late into the night, he hears his phone singing Let it Snow. (It was a certain Snow that set it as the ringtone, what a nerd. Baz uses the excuse that he's too lazy to change it, but in all honesty, it's kinda grown on him.)  
He lounges at it, to not miss the call. Baz takes the liberty of getting comfortable in the bed that used to belong to his old roomie, just to feel closer to him. It doesn't smell like him anymore, but at least he has his voice on the other side of the phone.

"I just wanna hear your voice before I fall asleep." Simon admits, not as ashamed as the last few times he confessed the same thing.  
Baz hums a slightly vulnerable "I miss you."  
Snow only makes a loud whining sound, but he laughs when he hears the "UGH" from Penny's side of the wall. And feels slightly sorry for her that the walls aren't soundproof, thinking about when Baz comes close enough to visit.  
He has endured her skyping with Micah through the wall, so it's only fair.  
Besides, he knows she really does prefer him talking about/with Baz in a smitten way rather than a paranoid way.  
So does Simon.

 

"I'm in your bed." Baz admits.  
"If you were, I wouldn't be talking on the phone." Simon replies, though he knows what Baz meant by it.  
"It's not really my bed anymore, so feel free to."

"It's not quite mine either." Baz argues. "But I just don't like it being empty."  
After a brief silence, Simon replies with a soft "I miss you too"

  
"Though I hate being without you, I think you were right that it's good for us to be apart." he continues. "I'd rather miss you than move too fast and ruin this."  
Baz agrees. He knows he's got to finish this semester, and he knows Simon couldn't and shouldn't join him.  
And that living apart seemed healthy. But it's still hard to miss someone.  
But there's something that comforts Baz. "And I do prefer this, to sharing rooms but thinking you would never love me back."  
"Yeah no, I still am the one to say "you're not gonna get rid of me that easily", but it's not with the same context."  
Baz laughs a little.

Though missing Simon by being apart when finally together might hurt more than always standing to close to the fire thinking it doesn't and won't burn for you; but it hurts better. At least he knows it's not unrequited, and that he will actually be close to him, closer than he'd ever thought he would be, and there is a lot of comfort in in that.  
  


 


End file.
